Betrayal for the Better
by harrys-sexy-strut
Summary: Mary-Lynnette Carter is happily engaged to Jeremy Lovett, but what happens when she turns into one of Ash Redfern's one-night stands? And then he just can't stay away from her?
1. Prologue

Betrayal for the Better- Prologue

** Summary: Mary-Lynnette is happily engaged to Jeremy Lovett, but what happens when she turns into one of Ash Redfern's one-night stands? And what if after he just can't stay away from her? And worse, she doesn't want him to stay away.**

Mary-Lynnette Carter held an envelop in her shaky hand.

Her friends all gathered around her dorm room and they waited anxiously for the rest of the group to get there. They each held the result's of the Finals they had studied hours- no, _days_ for. This grade determined whether they would be graduating college or not.

There was a knock on the door and Mary-Lynnette jumped.

"Come in!" Poppy North called, sounding her usually perky self. Mary-Lynnette wondered how she could sound so normal.

Jeremy Lovett opened the door and entered the small room, his own results in his thin, long, brown fingers.

"Hey." Jeremy smiled and instantly went to Mary-Lynnette's side. He kissed her cheek softly and she turned her head to brush her lips against his.

"Get a room!" Eric Ross laughed, throwing Mary-Lynnette's pillow at the couple.

Jeremy caught the pillow and tossed it back on her dark blue sheets, chuckling quietly.

"I'm here!" Hannah Snow burst threw the door to her and Mary-Lynnette's dorm. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Finally! It's about time!" Eric said.

"Sorry! I was…" Hannah trailed off, blushing like mad.

"Making out with Thierry and lost track of time?" Rashel Jordan guessed, making Hannah turn even redder.

"At least she made it before we all exploded from anxiety." Mary-Lynnette said, willing her voice not to shake.

Jeremy put a comforting arm around her waist. "You did great. I know it." He smiled proudly at his fiancé.

Mary-Lynnette blushed and Maggie Neely spoke up. "Can we just open these envelopes now?"

"Yes." Rashel said, already carefully opening the envelope that held her Honor's Science grades.

Eric punched the air with a shout of triumph as he looked over his veterinarian scores.

Poppy, Maggie, and Hannah both squealed excitedly as they took in their history and creative arts grades.

Jeremy grinned widely at his mechanics grade and looked at Mary-Lynnette, who was staring at her physics grade with wide blue eyes. "Are you okay, Mare?" He asked, frowning a little.

"I passed." She whispered, sounding shocked. "I passed!" She yelled, throwing her arms around Jeremy's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, gently holding him to her.

"Of course you passed. I knew you would." Jeremy laughed.

They released each other and the group exchanged papers, looking at each other's grades as they usually did.

"Wow, Mare. You passed with, like… soaring ultra-violet colors!" Maggie said, awed at her friend's high marks.

"Well you did too!" Mary-Lynnette waved Maggie's grades at her.

Hannah shook her head. "You're too modest. Those are amazing grades."

Mary-Lynnette blushed.

"I _knew_ you could do it." Jeremy murmured, taking Mary-Lynnette in another gentle embrace.

"Hey! Let's all go celebrate at Mike's tonight!" Poppy suggested.

"You want to go _drinking_?" Eric asked, raising his blonde brows at the pixie-like girl.

Poppy rolled her eyes, "We're all over 18! And plus it's not like any of us will get _drunk_ or anything!"

"Well I can't. I have to work the night shift at the gas station tonight." Jeremy said, and Mary-Lynnette frowned.

"You _know_ I don't like you working there at night. And plus, it's a Friday." Mary-Lynnette's frown deepened.

"I'll be careful. I won't be working alone." Jeremy assured her and pressed his lips softly to her forehead.

"And I volunteered at Thea's grandma's shop. Sorry." Eric admitted, slightly sheepish.

"That's okay. So a girl's night?" Mary-Lynnette asked, looking at each of the girls.

Rashel shrugged. "Sounds good."

Maggie nodded. "Why not?"

"Okay." Hannah smiled.

"Woot!" Poppy threw her arms up and grinned.

Later, Mary-Lynette and girls walked into the bar only planning on being there an hour or two. No one expected to be there eight! Especially not Mary-Lynnette.

But they were. Mary-Lynnette remembered having one drink. Then another. By the third drink, things were getting hazy, and after the fourth, her memory was wiped completely.

**Keep in mind I'm only 13 so I have no clue how many drinks it take for a person not to remember, but four or five seems about right if they're strong, so don't judge!**

And no need to fear! There will be NO LEMON no matter what! So don't even ask! Please don't!

** Anyway, please review! They help! A lot! =D**

** Thanks!**

**BookVampire!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Betrayal for the Better- Chapter One**

Mary-Lynnette awoke the next morning with a major headache.

She sat up slowly, feeling very disoriented. Her fuzzy vision cleared and she realized many things at once.

The first thing she noticed was she had no clue where she was. The room looked like some sort of motel room, with a door leading to a bathroom, and another one going to what she assumed was a hallway. The second thing she realized was she was completely naked. One of the white sheets was pulled up under her arms, covering her chest, but other then that, she wasn't wearing anything. And the third thing was by far the worst. There was someone lying next to her.

Mary-Lynnette squeezed her eyes shut and laid her head back on the pillow before looking at the person next to her.

_Please be Jeremy, please be Jeremy, please be Jeremy_, Mary-Lynnette chanted silently. She turned her head and nearly screamed.

Ash Redfern, the town player, was peeking at her with bright blue through his impossibly dark lashes.

His perfect mouth quirked into a smirk, "Don't look so horrified. This happens to the best of you." He winked at her.

Unable to speak, Mary-Lynnette lifted her left hand and showed him her gold engagement ring.

Ash looked at the ring and said. "Hmm. He's a lucky guy. But you aren't as lucky."

Mary-Lynnette felt her eyes narrow.

"Haven't you heard? Silver is the new gold." Ash said, putting his hands behind his head.

Mary-Lynnette's anger broke through her shock. "I happen to like this ring and I don't care if it's not 'in style'!" She snapped.

Ash just raised his eyebrows, not even phased by her anger. "Well I'm just saying if he really cared about you, then-"

"For your information," Mary-Lynnette interrupted, "Jeremy happens to love me very much!"

"Lovett?" Ash asked, his green eyes narrowed.

Wait- green? I thought his eyes were blue? Mary-Lynnette thought stupidly. Oh, it _doesn't matter_ what color his _eyes_ are! Just focus on the problem right now.

"Yes, Jeremy Lovett! How many other Lovett's are there?" Mary-Lynnette replied.

"You certainly are a feisty one." Ash changed the subject, winking at Mary-Lynnette.

Mary-Lynnette felt her rage boil up again. "What does it matter? I'm not your play thing!"

Ash's answer shocked her. "Of course you're not." He _seemed_ to be telling the truth.

Mary-Lynnette narrowed her eyes at him, trying to find some sign he didn't believe what he was saying.

"_You_ bumped into _me_." Ash said, pointing from her to himself.

"_So_?" Mary-Lynnette screamed. Something about Ash really pushed her buttons. "I was _drunk_!"

"At least you don't remember any of it." Ash stayed un-phased, which made her even angrier.

"What did I do to piss you off so much?" Ash asked innocently, if you could call him that.

"What did you do? _What did you do_?" Mary-Lynnette was screaming again. "You took advantage of me!"

"You bumped into me." Ash repeated.

"Oh, yeah, like _that_ justifies everything!" Mary-Lynnette said sarcastically.

Ash didn't reply he just smirked at her.

"Wipe that grin off your face." Mary-Lynnette demanded.

"I'm not grinning." That stupid smirk grew on his pale face.

Then Mary-Lynnette did something that really surprised herself; she kissed Ash.

She could feel the smirk on his lips so she pressed her lips harder and knotted her fingers in his silky blonde hair and he finally responded to her.

And the thing that surprised her even further was that _she liked it_. His kisses were fierce and completely overpowered any sense of reason. They made her entire body feel on fire and the only thing she could think about was _Ash_.

It was certainly a change from the usual kisses she received. Not that she didn't love Jeremy, she did, but he was always so_ gentle _with her. Jeremy's kisses never made her head spin and only made her loose her train of thought on rare occasions. But even then, it was nothing like this.

Ash's hands roamed her back and pressed himself closer to her. His lips left hers and left a trail of fire on her neck, shoulders and collarbone.

A moan escaped Mary-Lynnette's lips and Ash's tongue traced her bottom lip before darting between her parted lips.

"No," Mary-Lynnette whispered suddenly, moving her hands from his hair to his chest and pushing slightly. "We can't do this."

She was about to fully break away but Ash held her tightly.

"Ash." She said softly. "Let go."

But he didn't. Just go with it, he's not going to let go soon, a voice in Mary-Lynnette's head said.

"Do you really want me to let go?" Ash asked, pulling back to look at Mary-Lynnette intently with captivating gold eyes.

"No." Mary-Lynnette murmured and Ash's lips were back on hers.

Then there was a relapse of last night's… excitement? No- actions? But this time Mary-Lynnette remembered it all.

Ash rolled off Mary-Lynnette and she said while trying to get her breath back, "That was- the most intense thing- I've ever felt- in my life."

"Glad you have fun." Ash said with another wink.

What is it with this guy and winks and smirks? Mary-Lynnette thought randomly.

"What time is it?" Mary-Lynnette sat up suddenly, remembering her friends.

"Time for you to go, I suppose." Ash said with a glance at the clock on the side table.

"Hey, where are we anyway?" Mary-Lynnette asked, pulling on her jeans that had been in a convenient pile on the floor.

"The rooms above the bar." Ash answered, getting dressed as well.

"Oh. I didn't know there were rooms up here."

"Yeah, the stairs are right next to the tattoo parlor connected to the bar."

"That's a stupid idea." Mary-Lynnette muttered, going through her purse to make sure everything was there.

"What is?" Ash asked, yanking his shirt over his blonde head.

"To put a tattoo parlor right next to a bar. And to be _connected_ to the bar." Mary-Lynnette shook her head.

"Oh." Ash said, and then sniggered.

"What?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"How adverse are you to tattoos?" Ash cocked his head to the side, not bothering to hide a smile.

Mary-Lynnette felt her eyes widen. "Where is it?"

"The small of your back." Ash answered, still laughing.

Mary-Lynnette pulled her shirt up and looked around her shoulder at the planet Saturn on her back about the size of her fist.

The general design of it was beautiful; the planet itself had a design similar to Jupiter's, with smoother lines and a spot that looked a lot like the red one on Jupiter. The rings cut across the planet in a perfect arc and Mary-Lynnette sighed.

"At least it's not a bull or something crazy like that." She said. _What's _wrong_ with me? Just twenty-four hours ago I would have been _freaking out_ I got a tattoo and now I'm _okay_ with it? _Mary-Lynnette thought.

_Ash_, her mind answered before she had time to ponder the question. Of course this was his entire fault. He had a reputation for turning good girls bad. And she was one of those girls. Shit.

"_Can we pretend like airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_" Mary-Lynnette's phone sang. She pulled it out of her purse and looked at her caller ID. A wave of guilt crashed over her; it was Jeremy. How could she have _forgotten_ about him?

"I have to go." Mary-Lynnette said and turned for the door, flipping the phone open. "Hey." She hoped Jeremy couldn't hear the guilt in her tone.

"Hey, Mare, where are you?" Jeremy sounded worried, only adding to her guilt. He cared about her so much and _this_ was how she repaid him?

"I managed to make my way upstairs. I'll be down soon." She promised.

"Okay."

"Okay. I love you." Mary-Lynnette said, her eyes darting to Ash before she could stop them.

"Love you too. Bye." Jeremy said.

"Bye." Mary-Lynnette closed her phone and turned to Ash, her hand on the door handle behind her.

"I guess I'll see you around." She said it like a question.

"If you're lucky." Ash winked and closed the distance between them and kissed her again.

"'Lucky?'" Mary-Lynnette teased.

Ash laughed and reached behind her and turned the knob. "Bye, Mary-Lynnette."

"Bye, Ash." Mary-Lynnette said and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. It was only when the door was shut she realized _she didn't want to leave_.

Oh, well. It was a one-night stand. It won't happen again. Mary-Lynnette told herself as she walked down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, Jeremy was there in an instance, taking her in a gentle embrace and Mary-Lynnette couldn't help but think about Ash's fearlessness to hold her tight.

**Hey FanFiction!**

**Finally! The first chapter is out! Woo! =D**

**I do not own the song Airplanes by B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams, no matter how much I love that song!**

**And yes, I do understand that this is a little… strange for a 13 year old to be writing such a fiction, but the inspiration I got for it is a story line from General Hospital… A story line with Elizabeth and Lucky… That's funny for those of you who have read Circle Daybreak Preschool, right? Because I think it's hilarious! XD**

**Anyway, please review! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**BookVampire**


	3. Chapter 2

Betrayal for the Better- Chapter 2

**I decided to start dedicating chapters to my lovely reviewers, also as my INSPIRERS. So this chapter is to x-blackmeadow-x because she always demands my quick updates ;)**

_When she reached the bottom, Jeremy was there in an instance, taking her in a gentle embrace and Mary-Lynnette couldn't help but think about Ash's fearlessness to hold her tight._

Mary-Lynnette didn't realize she was crying until Jeremy was gently stroking the tears off her face.

"No, no!" She cried. "Just hold me!"

Jeremy did as she wished and murmured soothing words to her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Mary-Lynnette cried repeatedly.

"It's okay Mare. You didn't do anything wrong." Oh, how wrong he was. "We all have a little to much to drink every now and then."

Did he sound _guilty_? No, no. Jeremy would _never_ be as careless as she was.

"I just don't know how it happened!" Mary-Lynnette sobbed on Jeremy's shoulder.

For the first time since coming downstairs, Mary-Lynnette had a good look at her friends.

Poppy was constantly rubbing her forehead while some guy with light hair talked to her.

Rashel was sitting at the bar with the her head on the counter while- to Mary-Lynnette's immense surprise- Ash's partner in crime, John Quinn rubbed her shoulder.

Hannah was standing with Thierry's lean arms- so much like Ash's- circled her waist carefully as to make sure the pressure on her stomach would make her upchuck but strongly enough to keep her from falling over.

Maggie was still passed out at one of the tables while Eric and Thea tried to wake her up to no avail.

Jeremy leaned back to look her in the eye. His eyes were the same warm brown they always were and Mary-Lynnette felt he should be looking at her differently. She had _slept_ with _Ash Redfern_ for crying out loud! He _should_ be looking at her with disappointment, shock, hurt, disgust, and betrayal. _Not_ warmth and love.

"Mary-Lynnette, things like this happen all the time." Yes, they do. Just not to straight A college graduates!

Mary-Lynnette sniffed and nodded, refusing to meet his eyes, so maybe it was just her imagination when she saw something behind the warmth in Jeremy's eyes. A… block, maybe? Like _he_ was trying to keep something from _her_? No, that was ridiculous! Jeremy would _never_ be so unfaithful!

"Let's just go home." Mary-Lynnette said, sounding close to miserable.

Jeremy nodded and turned to face the others with his arm around Mary-Lynnette, gently pressing her to him. "I'm taking Mare home." He announced.

Eric nodded absently, still trying to get Maggie up, Rashel moaned and Hannah nodded.

As she passed, Mary-Lynnette lightly touched Hannah's arm and said quietly, "I need to talk to you as soon as you can. Face to face."

She had always been closest to Hannah out of anyone in the group because they were so similar. They were both considered wise, levelheaded, and they were both in love with a great guy. But Mary-Lynnette had to admit; Ash had really made her look at her relationship with Jeremy. And she had realized she wasn't as in love with Jeremy as she thought.

Hannah nodded and smiled weakly.

"Thanks." Mary-Lynnette tried to return the smile.

Jeremy steered her out of the club and into his car, farther and farther away from Ash.

** .;..;. (Hehe it's a vampire)**

Ash watched as Mary-Lynnette shut the door and felt... disconnected? He wanted to open the door and take her again, but he knew she had to go. And for some reason, the thought of her having to go really put a damper on his mood.

What's wrong with me? Ash thought to himself, shaking his head and flopping back on the bed. He slept with practically every woman around his age that had ever entered this bar, and yet he had never felt this… Click? No… Long for anyone of them. And the long wasn't lust, which shocked him even further.

And what really but the icing on the cake of confusion was he felt _bad_ for playing with Mary-Lynnette. Which he had _obviously_ never felt before. He felt bad for practically ruining her relationship with a dog, but at the same time he didn't. She didn't deserve to marry a werewolf and she obviously didn't know Lovett was a wolf. Why would she _marry_ him if she did?

Ash sighed. _Damn that girl! I think I'm actually starting to care about something!_ Ash thought angrily. But he would never actually want her to be damned. Curse his mood swings and inner babbling!

Ash got off the bed and went out into the hallway and crouched carefully on the top of the staircase. Out of view and perfect for eavesdropping.

He could hear Mary-Lynnette sobbing and repeating "I'm sorry" a million time.

Ash's hand curled into a fist. The sound of her crying made him feel _very _protective of her, made him want to comfort her, and made him want to _kill_ whoever made her cry.

Then he realized, _he_ had made her cry. Maybe not directly, but he was definitely the reason she was bawling.

Ash couldn't help it, he pushed into her mind just enough to read her thoughts.

Her thoughts were jumbled and scattered, all of them guilty. But different categories of guilt. If that made sense.

There were the genuinely guilty thoughts about how she betrayed Lovett, but then there were the guilty pleasure thoughts about Ash. About how it felt when he touched her and _touched_ her. About how he pushed her buttons in a way that she liked.

Ash couldn't keep the smirk off his face. His hooks were in her _deeper_ then Jeremy's.

Ash Redfern would get Mary-Lynnette Carter if it was the last thing he did, Ash vowed before going back to his room and locking the door.

**Wow, I did not expect to write this so soon…**

Anyway, I just wanted to thank Rozu for the Beta read! :D

**Was there anything important I wanted to say…? Oh yeah! Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha feat. 3O!3 is a really nasty song, but I love it so much! Why must I be so addicted to perverted songs? But I guess it does help writing stories like this…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It's my inspiration beside Lady G, Ke$ha, and 3OH!3!**

**Peace out!**

**BookVampire**


	4. Chapter 3

Betrayal for the Better- Chapter 3

**This chapter is for kinabon x3 because of the stuffed panda bear xD**

Mary-Lynnette walked into her dorm room with a towel on her head, drying her dark hair.

"Hey." Hannah was lying on her bed, her light blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail incase she threw up into the trashcan next to her bed.

Mary-Lynnette sat next to her roommate and inquired where Thierry was.

"He went to get some ginger ale or Gatorade or something." Hannah squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to remember. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hannah asked, looking her friend in the eye.

Mary-Lynnette held out her pinkie and Hannah shook it with her own. Mary-Lynnette looked down at Hannah's comforter before meeting Hannah's cool gray eyes. "I slept with Ash Redfern." Mary-Lynnette admitted.

Hannah stared at Mary-Lynnette.

Oh, God, she looks horrified. Mary-Lynnette thought, which added to her guilt.

"_How drunk were you?_" Hannah asked.

"Very. I don't remember any of it…" Mary-Lynnette didn't say she did it with Ash twice…

Hannah continued to stare and Mary-Lynnette looked down. "So, if you don't remember it, how do you know?" Well _that_ was a ridiculous question.

"I woke up next to him naked." Mary-Lynnette answered.

"Oh. Right. Duh. Sorry, my brains a little foggy."

"I know how you feel." Mary-Lynnette groaned, she hadn't been able to think clearly all day.

"So… You feel pretty guilty, huh?" Hannah guessed.

"Whose guilty about what?" Thierry asked making both girls jump as he came into the dorm with a plastic bag.

"Mary-Lynnette had an affair with Ash Redfern." Hannah told him, accepting the Gatorade he offered her.

"_Hannah!_"

Thierry nearly dropped the Gatorade he was handing Mary-Lynnette. "_What?_" His expression said he suspected a practical joke.

Mary-Lynnette felt tears stream down her face and nodded slowly.

"Don't worry; Thierry won't tell." Hannah promised, her tone implying bad things would happen if he told.

"When are you going to tell Jeremy?" Thierry peeled his eyes from Hannah to look at Mary-Lynnette.

"As soon as I get over the fact _I cheated on him_!" Mary-Lynnette sobbed, throwing herself onto her own bed.

Thierry and Hannah exchanged worried glances.

"I can't believe I would do that! Even if I was drunk! It shouldn't matter! He'll hate me for the rest of his life!" Mary-Lynnette bawled.

"Mary-Lynnette," Hannah got off her bed to go and rub Mare's back. "Jeremy loves you. Nothing will ever change that. You were extremely drunk, like the rest of us, and had no clue what you were doing. He'll understand that!"

"But...But… He'll _kill_ Ash…" Mary-Lynnette cried.

"And you're opposed to that?" Mary-Lynnette didn't have to look to know Hannah was raising her eyebrows.

"_Yes_." Mary-Lynnette couldn't explain, but she knew she wouldn't really ever be right if Ash was dead.

"Mare…" Hannah trailed off, not knowing what to say herself but wanting her friend to know she was listening.

"I just want you to know I'm here for you. But you need to tell Jeremy soon." Hannah found the words to say.

"I know I do! Bu- but I don't know how!"

"Just tell him. Explain to him what happened."

Mary-Lynnette pulled her face from her pillow. "Okay." She wiped her eyes.

"So when are you going to?" Hannah asked.

"Umm… The day after tomorrow. He has to work tomorrow and I want to spend the whole day with him." Mary-Lynnette decided.

"Okay." Hannah smiled and wished her friend the best of luck.

**Wow! Both stories in one night! All before 10! I am on a roll! =D Lol!**

Thanks Rozu for the beta read!

**I don't really have anything to add…**

** ... Except PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

** Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

** Thanks,**

** BookVampire**


	5. Chapter 4

Betrayal for the Better- Chapter 4

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to pierulestheworld for her great observation! XD

As it turned out, Mary-Lynnette chickened out about telling Jeremy what happened that faithless night.

"So did you tell him?" Hannah asked when Mary-Lynnette entered the dorm later that evening.

"No." Mary-Lynnette threw her purse next to her bed and face-planted on her bed.

"Damn." Hannah said and replied to a text, most likely from Thierry.

"I know!" Her pillow muffled Mary-Lynnette's voice.

"Of course you know; you're a genius." Jeremy said letting himself into the dorm.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" Hannah asked smoothly.

"Just Mary-Lynnette saying she knew something." Jeremy smiled at Mary-Lynnette. "So what were you two talking about?"

"The next Mortal Instruments book." Mary-Lynnette lied. "Hannah was saying how awesome it would be if Jace were real and I said 'I know' and that's what we were talking about."

Mary-Lynnette expected him to say something about Jace, but he never did.

_He's just mature enough to know I won't be drooling over someone who's not real, _Mary-Lynnette convinced herself.

The silence continued for a while and Hannah broke it by saying, "Well, Jeremy, you should probably get back to your own dorm."

"Yeah, good idea. Good night." Jeremy kissed the top of Mary-Lynnette's head and exited the room.

"Is that how it was _all day_?" Hannah asked.

"Yes." Mary-Lynnette nodded; partly relieved Hannah had noticed Jeremy's strange behavior as well.

"Damn… No wonder you couldn't tell him…" Hannah shook her head slightly.

"I know…"

"So what do you do now?" Hannah asked softly.

"I go talk to my mom." Mary-Lynnette answered automatically.

**

* * *

**

The next day Mary-Lynnette knocked on her parent's door.

"Well look who decided to drop by," Mary-Lynnette's mother, Adelyn, said warmly as she opened the door. "Hey, Mare." Adelyn held her arms out for her daughter.

"Hey Mom." Mary-Lynnette hugged her mother tightly.

Looking at her now, you would think that Adelyn was perfectly healthy, dark shiny hair and warm brown eyes. As it turned out, Adelyn was very sick. The poor excuses for doctors in Briar Creek couldn't even explain Adelyn's disease. So of course they didn't know the cure. If there even was one.

"So what brings you here?" Adelyn asked, leading Mary-Lynnette into the living room.

"Well I passed my Finals!" Mary-Lynnette grinned.

"That's fantastic! I knew you would." Adelyn smiled proudly at her not so little genius.

"And… Well I need to talk to you." Mary-Lynnette turned serious. She kicked off her sneakers and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Everything is okay between you and Jeremy, I hope." Adelyn liked Jeremy very much, but she never thought he was a very good choice for Mary-Lynnette. But it wasn't Adelyn's choice to make.

Mary-Lynnette looked at her knees guiltily. "I don't know…"

"Tell me what happened." Adelyn moved her daughter's dark hair- so much like her own- behind her ear.

"When we got out results for our Finals- we all passed by the way- Poppy had this great idea to go and celebrate..." Mary-Lynnette began, her bottom lip trembling slightly. She explained what happened next- minus the tattoo- with tears forming in her eyes.

Adelyn just listened to Mary-Lynnette with understanding, patient eyes.

"And now I can't stop think about Ash and Jeremy is acting strange and I have no clue what to do." Mary-Lynnette finished and put her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Mhm. Are you having second thoughts about Jeremy?" Adelyn asked.

"I… I think might be… But I... I mean I… I _cheated _on him, the least I can do is marry him." Mary-Lynnette finally blurted out.

"Mary… You can't marry him out of guilt. You have to listen to your heart or you'll never be happy." Adelyn stroked Mary-Lynnette hair.

"But the thing is, Ash has probably already moved on! That's what he does!"

"How can you know that?"

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to go over to his house and say 'Hey, I'm thinking about ditching my fiancé for you. What do you think?' I'll sound so ridiculous!" Mary-Lynnette ranted.

Adelyn took it with amusement. "Well it's worth a shot." She winked at Mary-Lynnette.

Mary-Lynnette gave her mother a chided look. "Okay, fine. But I'm not going to anytime soon."

"Then he probably _will _have moved on."

"I know." Mary-Lynnette sighed. Then her phone buzzed and Mary-Lynnette got it out and read the text.

"Ugh, it's from Poppy. I was supposed to meet her at the café down the street five minutes ago." Mary-Lynnette put her sneakers back on and stood.

Adelyn walked her to the door. "Remember to listen to your heart. No matter how cheesy it sounds." Adelyn grinned at Mary-Lynnette and hugged her.

"Thanks. I love you Mom." Mary-Lynnette whispered and held her mother tightly, the fear that if she let her go her mother would disappear settling over Mary-Lynnette for the millionth time.

"Love you too baby. Now go have fun." Adelyn released her daughter.

"Bye Mom," Mary-Lynnette called from the front yard.

"Bye Mary-Lynnette. I love you." Adelyn waved.

"Love you too!" Mary-Lynnette waved from her rusty old station wagon and drove away.

* * *

**OMG, am I foreshadowing? Nah.**

**And I finally learned how you use that grey line! Thank you so much Rozu! xD**

**Thanks to Baby Names. com for giving me the name for Mare's mom xD I thought she look a bit like the description of Claudine because I think it made sense for Mare's dad to choose someone who looked like his last wife.**

**Thanks to Rozu for beta reading this! :D**

**Please review! : )**

**Thanks for reading!**

**BookVampire**


	6. Chapter 5

**Betrayal for the Better- Chapter Five**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to x-blackmeadow-x for her awesome guessing! XD**

* * *

"What do you think?" Hannah asked, holding up a silver dress and a light pink one. "I can't decide."

"Go try the silver one on again." Poppy instructed and Mary-Lynnette groaned.

"What? It's the graduation ceremony! We _have_ to look _amazing_!" Poppy repeated.

"I know." Mary-Lynnette sighed.

"Hey Mare! I found the perfect one for you!" Maggie waved Mary-Lynette behind a rack of dresses.

"What do you think?" Maggie held up a long dark blue dress.

"I don't know I don't want to wear too much blue." Mary-Lynnette bit her lip.

"Just go try on the dress." Rashel rolled her eyes.

"As long as you try that one on." Mary-Lynnette pointed to the black mini dress Rashel was holding.

"Fine." Rashel made a face and they walked together toward the dressing room.

"Wow! Hannah you look amazing!" Mary-Lynnette stated as Hannah exited the stall.

Hannah's dress was made of a shimmering sliver material that matched her eyes perfectly. The sleeveless dress ended just below the knee and the sweetheart neckline showed just enough cleavage to have Thierry drooling.

"Really? Thanks." Hannah blushed.

"OMG! Yes! You have to get that!" Poppy gushed.

"Our little Alice Cullen." Rashel chuckled and entered a stall.

"Yep." Mary-Lynnette smiled and went into the changing room next to Rashel's.

Five minute later, Mary-Lynnette walked out of the stall with an itchy price tag under her arm. "So, how does it look?"

"Perfect! I am a genius!" Maggie grinned.

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes and went to check herself in the mirror. Her dress was floor length dark blue silk with a plunging neckline. It hugged her body, revealing the curves she kept under jeans and tees and the neckline was high enough not to show a sluttish amount of cleavage. There was a black bow that tied in the back, hugging Mary-Lynnette's waist further.

"Yes!" Poppy agreed with Maggie's earlier statement. "And Mary-Lynnette is still the genius of the group."

"But won't it… clash with the robes?" Mary-Lynnette asked, though she was very pleased with the dress.

"No, this is darker." Poppy re-tied the bow in the back.

"If you say so." Mary-Lynnette muttered.

"Okay, what do you think?" Rashel steeped out of the changing room.

"Hello legs." Mary-Lynnette laughed.

Rashel's dress was a black tube top and ended 3 inches above Rashel's knees.

"This thing is so damn tight!" Rashel complained, pulling at her dress.

"It's supposed to be like that! It helps show off your curves!" Poppy insisted.

"Curves? I don't have any curves!" Rashel scowled at the dress.

"Oh, come here!" Poppy pulled Rashel over to the mirror.

"I have curves." Rashel said, mystified.

"You've always had curves. You just do what Mare does." Poppy said calmly.

Rashel gave Poppy a look and Maggie came rocketing past them calling about how she found a perfect dress for her and disappearing into a stall.

"I don't know who's more excited, Poppy or Maggie." Rashel smiled.

Mary-Lynnette laughed and examined herself in the mirror more.

"Get it." Poppy commanded, catching Mary-Lynnette's slightly doubtful expression.

"Okay," Mary-Lynnette laughed and went to go change back into her jeans.

When she came out, Maggie was in front of the mirror in a red dress.

Now whenever someone thinks about a red dress, they usually think _sexy, cleavage,_ and_, vampire_! But that wasn't this case.

The dress Maggie was sporting was very much like a scarlet version of Rashel's, only ended at her knees exactly and it had one shoulder.

"Maggie you look fantastic! And older!" Mary-Lynnette carefully placed her dress on a chair in the waiting area.

"If you ask me, she looks like a wanna be." A snide voice from behind said.

"What are you doing here Hayley?" Rashel asked coldly, already in her regular clothes.

Hayley had always been the school bitch, from preschool to college. The only difference was she got more and more sluttly.

"Shopping. What are you losers doing here?" Hayley replied in her snide, nasally annoying voice.

"Losers?" Mary-Lynnette strode forward a bit with a confidence that surprised herself. "I heard that you failed your Final's bitch, that means you get to attend college four more years while we're all free to do what we want. You're really calling us losers?" Mary-Lynnette placed her hands on her hips.

Hayley narrowed her heavily make-upped eyes at Mary-Lynnette. "Who told you that?"

"It doesn't take a genius, slut." Mary-Lynnette replied, shocking herself a tremendous amount. No one had actually called Hayley a slut and a bitch to her face.

Hayley's nostrils flared.

"Yeah you heard me bitch." Mary-Lynnette continued.

"Who are you calling a bitch, bitch?" Hayley finally retorted, stepping up to Mary-Lynnette with her hands in her hips as well and her posse flanking her.

"You, you home wrecking whore."

Hayley looked absolutely furious.

"What's wrong? You look a little sick." Mary-Lynnette asked with feign concern.

"You'll rue this day!" Hayley screamed and ran away with her posse parading behind her.

"Looks like some lifeless slut has been watching a little too much iCarly!" Mary-Lynnette called after them. Mary-Lynnette turned back to her friends, who were looking at Mary-Lynnette with their jaws on the floor.

"Oh... my… God…" Hannah said.

"Mary-Lynnette that was awesome! You totally but her in her place! That was so brave! Ohmygosh! How'd you do that?" Poppy exploded.

"I have no clue." Mary-Lynnette admitted truthfully.

"Well I'm just glad to see her so upset." Rashel said.

"Yeah, really. Thank you Mary-Lynnette." Maggie smiled at her friend.

"Anytime." Mary-Lynnette smiled back.

* * *

After what seemed like _forever_, the graduation ceremony was finally over.

"Ugh, and I thought lectures were boring." Poppy groaned as all the graduates made their way into the gym, where the after party would be held.

"I'm just glad to get out of those robes." Maggie said.

"It's not that bad. I look good in blue." Eric said and faked a model pose.

Everyone laughed and Jeremy came over to the group with a tray of punch.

"Dude, don't you know that stuff is spiked." Poppy teased and took a plastic cup.

"Of course I know I spiked it myself." Jeremy smiled.

"You naughty boy." Hannah teased, taking a sip.

Jeremy then fell silent and returned the tray to the punch table.

"What's wrong with him?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know." Mary-Lynnette's eyebrows furrowed and she started across the gym, but someone intercepted her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mary-Lynnette hissed.

"I go to school here." Ash replied lazily.

"You do not! What'd you came here for?"

"Physics." Ash grinned. "What? Don't you remember me from class."

"Why the hell did you take physics?"

"Because," Ash shrugged. "Mom and dad wanted me to go to college, I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do, so I put all the classes on a dart board and got physics."

Mary-Lynnette just stared at him, trying to remember when she had seen him in class.

"Lets step into the hallway." Ash grinned and lead Mary-Lynnette into the hallway.

"Okay, we're alone. What do you want?" Mary-Lynnette leaned against the wall.

Ash smirked. "You are a clever one."

Mary-Lynnette scowled. "What do you want?"

"You."

The answer shocked Mary-Lynnette. "_Me_? _Why_?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. But I do." Ash grinned again.

Mary-Lynnette was about to retort, but Ash pinned her against the wall and kissed her roughly.

Mary-Lynnette found herself melting in his mouth. Her hands moved up into his silky hair and she shivered in pleasure when his tongue thrust into her mouth.

Ash reluctantly pulled away. "You want me too." He didn't say it as a question.

Mary-Lynnette didn't reply, she just shook her head and fingered her lips, still feeling his mouth there.

"I have to go." She said and walked back onto the gym and ran straight into Jeremy.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey, I was just going to the bathroom and then I was going to go look for you." Mary-Lynnette lied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jeremy asked.

"Just… Well… it's nothing." Mary-Lynnette turned away and started walking back to her friends.

"Hey," Mary-Lynnette said when she reached Hannah's right side, a little hurt and disappointed Jeremy hadn't try to press her.

"Oh, my baby you did so well!" Mary-Lynnette suddenly found herself wrapped in her mothers arms and realized that family and friends had been allowed to enter the gym.

"Thanks, Mom." Mary-Lynnette smiled.

Adelyn pulled away and gave each of Mary-Lynnette's friends a hug, even Thea, Thierry, and James.

"Way to go, Sis!" Mark, Mary-Lynnette's younger brother, ruffled his sister's hair.

Everyone socialized and celebrated until Bunny Martin, the biggest bitch besides Hayley, took the stage and announced that she would be holding a party the following week to celebrate the graduation and all the graduates were invited.

"Are you going to go?" Rashel asked sarcastically.

"Hell no." Poppy said.

"Why not?" Adelyn asked, looking exhausted and leaning on her husbands arm for support.

"Because she's not a nice person." May-Lynnette said.

"Oh, I see." Adelyn smiled weakly.

Mary-Lynnette took her mom into another hug. "I love you Mom." She whispered.

"I love you too Mary-Lynnette. I'm so proud of you." Adelyn whispered back and squeezed her daughter once before releasing her.

"We should get going before it gets too late." Adelyn stated.

"Yeah, well later Mare! Love you!" Mark hugged his sister.

"Bye Mark," Mary-Lynnette grinned.

"Bye Dad," Mary-Lynnette hugged him.

"I love you!" Mary-Lynnette called and waved when her family was at the doors.

They waved back and exited the building.

Mary-Lynnette stayed with her friends until the last of their parents were gone and they all set out toward their dorms together.

"Hey Rashel," A voice from the shadows said and everyone turn to see Ash's friend, Quinn, step out of the shadows of the building.

"Uh, hey Quinn." Rashel said, blushing madly.

"Nice dress," Quinn grinned.

"Uh, th-thanks." Rashel stuttered.

"Go," Mary-Lynnette whispered in Rashel's ear.

Rashel gave Mary-Lynnette a grateful look and walked slowly over to Quinn. She waved before Quinn lead her out of view.

"Good night Hannah," Thierry whispered against Hannah's lips when they reached the dorm room.

"Night." Hannah smiled widely up at him.

Thierry pecked her lips once again before leaving.

"I should get going too." Thea kissed Eric once before running to catch up with Thierry at the elevators.

Eric and Hannah disappeared into their respective dorms and Mary-Lynnette was left out in the hallway with Jeremy.

"Well… Good night." Jeremy kissed the top of her head and walked away.

"Bye." Mary-Lynnette said to empty air.

"I had so much fun tonight!" Hannah gushed when Mary-Lynnette stepped into the dorm.

"That's good." Mary-Lynnette smiled half-heartedly.

"Things with Jeremy will work out. I promise." Hannah smiled softly.

"Thanks." Mary-Lynnette smiled weakly and got into her PJ's.

"Good night," Hannah said, already in her own PJ's.

"Night." Mary-Lynnette said and turned off the lights.

The next morning Mary-Lynnette's cell phone woke her up.

She read the caller ID multiple times before she could process what she was reading. "Dad's Cells" it read.

"Hello?" Mary-Lynnette asked sleeping into the mouthpiece.

"What?" Mary-Lynnette asked fully awake now. "No, there's no way… Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can… Yes, of course I'll help with the arrangements." Mary-Lynnette was on the verge of tears.

"Mare? What's wrong?" Hannah asked tiredly.

Mary-Lynnette just shook her head and listened to her dad some more.

Hannah took the phone from Mary-Lynnette. "Hello? Oh, hi Mr. Carter!... Oh, I'm so sorry… Yes, I'll make sure she gets there by three… It's no problem, really… I'll give her the message… You're welcome… Bye." Hannah hung up.

Mary-Lynnette curled herself into a ball and sobbed while Hannah hugged her friend and let her own tears stream down her face.

"What's going on?" Poppy asked, opening the dorm door, followed by Maggie and Rashel.

Hannah straightened up and said huskily, "Mary-Lynnette's mom died this morning."

**

* * *

**

Oh, no I didn't! Oh, yes I did! Haha! Sorry Mare! It's all apart of my marvelous plot!

**Thanks to Rozu for the beta read!**

**Sorry for the lateness and laziness!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**BookVampire**


	7. Chapter 6

**Betrayal for the Better- Chapter Six**

**This chapter is for Rozu, because she's in London so I don't have a beta reader! Hope you have a good time Nessa! :D**

* * *

Mary-Lynnette had always hated funerals, so going to her mother's was even worse.

Jeremy stayed by her the entire time, just to make sure she wouldn't hit her head if she passed out or completely collapsed from sobbing so hard.

She managed a brave smile while greeting people as they entered the church that sad Wednesday afternoon, but it completely faded during the ceremony.

_Stupid preacher, why does he keep saying her name_? Mary-Lynnette thought angrily as she listened to the monotone.

Next to her, Mark was clinging to Mary-Lynnette's arm and she felt him blinking rapidly on her shoulder.

Mary-Lynnette had borrowed Rashel's graduation dress and had a pair of black legging under it with a pair of black boots while her brother and father wore black tuxedoes.

Mary-Lynnette surveyed her surroundings again, trying to find something to distract her, and her eyes nearly missed a shadow in the back of the church. She narrowed her eyes and she detected just a hint of light blonde hair.

_Ash_, her thought was confirmed when he leaned into the light a bit and Mary-Lynnette's eyes locked with his for a moment.

Mary-Lynnette turned back around, trying to suppress the newly formed tears in her eyes. _He had come, he had actually come_. And Mary-Lynnette had the hunch he came only for her.

After a few more minutes of listening to the ceremony, everything fully hit her. Everything that she was losing, everything that she would never be able to do with her mom, everything that were just memories now that could never be recreated, everything that she wanted to tell her mother that she never got to. 'I love you' seemed like such a meaningless saying without hearing the reason behind the saying, and now her mother would never know how much she truly meaned to Mary-Lynnette.

Mary-Lynnette had to get away, she couldn't take it anymore.

She stood up and exited the pew and ran down the aisle and bolted out the first door she saw. She didn't stop running until she was out under the pouring rain of Oregon's gray sky. She sobbed in the rain, feeling more lost then she ever had before, feeling helpless and exposed; feeling alone.

Suddenly she felt a strong, warm arm wrap around her shoulder. Mary-Lynnette turned toward the figure, somehow knowing it was Ash, and continued crying.

Ash led her under the awning in front of the church and sat her down on one of the wooden benches.

"P-please just te-tell me its all a nightmare!" Mary-Lynnette sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Ash said huskily, and Mary-Lynnette could've almost sworn he was crying too.

"Bu- but it c-can't be real!" Mary-Lynnette claimed.

"It's real." Ash said sadly.

"It can't be!"

"I'm sorry," Ash repeated.

Mary-Lynnette pulled her knees up to her chest and snuggled closer to Ash, longing for the strong, warm arms that made her feel centered even when her life was spinning around her.

Ash held her until Mary-Lynnette's bawling turned into the steady streams that had been falling all day

"We'd better get inside." Mary-Lynnette said thickly.

"It's almost over anyway." Ash said and, as if on cue, some people wheeled the casket out from the double doors of the church and loaded it into the back of one of the special cars used for transporting caskets and such.

Mary-Lynnette turned away, not bearing to see.

"Hey, you okay?" Hannah asked, making Mary-Lynnette jump.

"No," Mary-Lynnette laughed without humor.

Hannah smiled sadly and the rest of Mary-Lynnette's friends behind her looked very concerned. Hannah held out her arms for her friend.

Mary-Lynnette hugged Hannah tightly and started crying again on her shoulder and felt Hannah's own tears on Mary-Lynnette's shoulder.

When Mary-Lynnette and Hannah released each other, Mary-Lynnette turned back to Ash, only to find him gone.

Jeremy appeared in her line of sight as he approached her. "We should probably get going." He said, sounding concerned and a bit conservative- no business-like.

Mary-Lynnette sighed, took his hand, and they started toward the limo that was going to take Mary-Lynnette's family to the cemetery.

Of course the burial wasn't any more fun than the ceremony.

"May Adelyn Annette Williams- Carter rest in peace," The preacher snapped his book shut.

"Is it finally over?" Mark asked irritably, just wanting to get away.

"Yes, yes it is." Mary-Lynnette replied and put her arm around Mark's shoulders.

The limo took them home and Mary-Lynnette climbed the stairs, her feet feeling like cinder blocks, and finally flopped down on her bed.

"Hey Mare, I'm going out!" Mark called from downstairs.

"Drink responsibly!" Mary-Lynnette replied, though she highly doubted he would.

"Hey, Mary-Lynnette," Her dad said, opening her bedroom door, "I don't want Mark to do something he'll regret, so I'm going to go with him."

"Drink responsibly." Mary-Lynnette repeated weakly.

He dad gave her a sad, weak smile and shut her door.

Mary-Lynnette heard the front door close and started drifting.

"Hey Mare." Jeremy greeted her from her doorframe.

"So many 'Hey Mare's' today." Mary-Lynnette joked half-heartedly.

Jeremy smiled at her and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I look like crap, right?" She asked.

"No, just troubled." Jeremy frowned.

Mary-Lynnette snorted sarcastically, "Right."

Jeremy gave her a small smile and Mary-Lynnette sat up.

She grabbed his face between her hands and brought it close to her and said, "You know I'm _really_ upset right? Well I think I need something to take my mind off of it."

Jeremy put his hands on Mary-Lynnette's. "What do you have in mind?"

Mary-Lynnette kissed him fiercely and tugged Jeremy closer to her.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy murmured against her lips.

"Yes." She needed to feel contact, just something to make her feel loved and wanted.

She already knew there would be a difference between sleeping with Ash and sleeping with Jeremy, but she didn't know how dramatic that difference would be.

Mary-Lynnette turned away from Jeremy and stared at her dark blue wall while she thought.

Why couldn't he be _fierce_? Why couldn't she get the response from him that she _wanted_? _How_ did Ash do it?

Ash… Should she…? No, one night was bad enough, she didn't think she could handle another one… But she wanted- no, she needed one.

Mary-Lynnette turned her head toward her pillow and made up her mind as Jeremy started playing with her hair.

* * *

Friday, the day before Bunny's party, Mary-Lynnette stopped by at Burdock farm.

"Hey, Mary-Lynnette, how are you feeling?" Rowan Redfern asked as she answered the door.

"Hey, Rowan, I'm good." Mary-Lynnette replied.

She and Rowan got along very well every since the Redfern siblings came to town when Mary-Lynnette was seventeen.

"So what brings you here?" Rowan inquired with a warm smile.

"Well I need to tell you something." Mary-Lynnette sat on one of the overstuffed couches.

"Shoot." Rowan sat across from Mary-Lynnette.

"I slept with your brother."

Rowan stared at her for a few moments then shook her head. "That bastard." She muttered, shaking her head.

"I know, but…" Mary-Lynnette trailed off.

"But what?"

"But I want to know where he is."

"He's in his room."

"And that would be…?"

Rowan sighed, "Upstairs, first door on your right. Kestrel and Jade are out for at least another hour and I'm going to go grocery shopping and I won't tell anyone." Rowan stood and grabbed her purse and an umbrella from near the front door.

"Thank you, Rowan!" Mary-Lynnette hugged the older girl before running upstairs.

She hesitated when she reached Ash's door and was about to knock when it swung open.

"Whoa, hey, Mary-Lynnette." Ash said, leaning against the door jam, after nearly running right into her.

"Hey." Mary-Lynnette replied, the sight of his pale, angular, perfect face making her feel breathless.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked, not sounding rude, just curious.

Mary-Lynnette just replied by kissing him.

Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Any reason you want to come and throw yourself at me?" Ash joked, letting his hands roam her back.

Mary-Lynnette shivered and said, "I need a distraction."

Ash grunted and pulled both of their shirts over their heads in one smooth motion. He pulled her closer and together they tumbled onto his bed and Mary-Lynnette surprised herself by straddling his waist.

Ash broke away from her lips and was about to say something but Mary-Lynnette silenced his with a kiss. "Yes, I'm sure." She said, looking him in the eye.

Ash smirked and Mary-Lynnette found that it didn't annoy her.

**

* * *

**

Hey! Sup everyone?

**Wow, I was crying while I was writing the funeral…** **I know, I'm a sap!**

**And I was seriously thinking about changing the rating on this to 'M'… But then I thought against it. So sorry if you were hoping for a lemon, maybe later, but not yet.**

**Oh, Mare, you're turning into quiet the Smart Hayley… But I made her like that because well can you blame her? It's Ash freaking Redfern! And I would need something to take my mind off of my mom's death too, if that ever happened…**

**Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes! And sorry to Rozu because it really, really does not feel right posting this without the beta read, but I couldn't keep this from my readers! So I'm really, really, sorry!**

**Please R&R!**

**Thanks!**

**BookVampire**


	8. Chapter 7

**Betrayal for the Better- Chapter 7**

**This chapter is for Lundybundy15 for her awesome idea! :D **

**WARNING! Extreme language!**

* * *

Mary-Lynnette lay on Ash's chest, playing with the silky texture of his blonde hair. "You know, I never thought I'd be one to cheat. And keep cheating," She said, peeking up at Ash through her lashes.

Ash laughed, shaking Mary-Lynnette slightly, and replied, "Sorry." While wearing a flashing grin that told her he wasn't.

Mary-Lynnette found herself grinning. She couldn't help it, Ash was just too… Amazing? No, wait- maybe too awesome? No, hot? No… God she was indecisive!

Ash laughed for no reason Mary-Lynnette could see.

"What?" She asked, lifting her head slightly to get a better look at him.

"Nothing." Ash shook his head, making Mary-Lynnette's fingers loosing their hold on his hair.

"What?" Mary-Lynnette asked again.

"You're pouting." Ash grinned, tracing her bottom lip.

"I am _not_!" Mary-Lynnette leaned away from his touch and snuggled into his very, _very_ muscular chest…

Mary-Lynnette mentally slapped herself before she could start drooling.

Ash laughed again, and Mary-Lynnette thought she would never get tired of the rich, deep sound that sounded like the sweetest melody. Ash took her face in his hands and brought his face too hers.

His kisses were also something Mary-Lynnette would never get tired of.

Suddenly Mary-Lynnette's phone rang.

"Must it always interrupt us?" Mary-Lynnette groaned and reached for her phone in her jeans on the floor.

"Hello?"

"OMG! Mary-Lynnette, why must you always forget when we are supposed to meet at Briar Creeks poor excuse for a Starbucks?" Poppy's voice carried all the way to Ash and he chuckled.

"Who was that? Where are you?" Poppy demanded.

"Relax Pop-Tart." Mary-Lynnette said. She was already in trouble, why not push the envelope a little more? "I'm visiting Rowan because I haven't seen her since the funeral and I just wanted to drop by and say hi. Oh, and that was Ash. He was in the room when I accidentally answered my phone on speaker again and laughed at your ranting."

Through the phone, Mary-Lynnette could tell Poppy was not happy. "Okay, well hurry up and get over here! I'm getting impatient."

"Okay Poppy. I'm on my way." Mary-Lynnette said while pulling on her underwear and her shirt after making sure it wasn't inside out.

"'Kay." Poppy said shortly and hung up.

"Bye." Mary-Lynnette closed her phone and pulled on her jeans.

"Have to go early again?" Ash smirked.

"Yes," Mary-Lynnette frowned.

"Well I'll see you at Bunny's party." Ash grinned and grabbed Mary-Lynnette and kissed her passionately one more time.

"Uh- okay." Mary-Lynnette said walked slowly to the door. "Later."

"Later." Ash winked at her just before she shut the door.

* * *

Bunny's party.

Even though they didn't want to go, Mary-Lynnette and her friends arrived at Bunny's party at around eight.

"Why do we have to be here again?" Eric scowled.

"Because we _are_ graduates." Jeremy reminded him with the cold edge in his voice he'd acquired since he and Mary-Lynnette had slept together.

"So?" Eric grumbled and climbed the porch steps of Bunny's house.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, quiet uncharacteristic of him, and rang the doorbell.

The girls gave Mary-Lynnette worried and questioning glances and Mary-Lynnette just shrugged. Even _she _had noclue what his deal was.

Bunny greeted them cheerfully, tumbling a bit.

"Looks like she's already tipsy." Hannah said under her breath.

"What a surprise." Rashel replied in a whisper.

Maggie and Poppy giggled quietly while Mary-Lynnette snorted.

"Who wants punch?" Jeremy asked in a clipped tone.

"I want to punch." Poppy said, a surprisingly dark note underlying her high-pitched voice.

"No, he asked if you want punch. Like the drink." Hannah explained.

"No, look." Rashel motioned with her elbow to Hayley standing- more like tumbling- in the middle of the room with some other drunken guy.

"What's she doing here? She never graduated!" Maggie said angrily.

"Relax." Two hands appeared on Maggie's shoulders and Delos's face appeared next to hers.

Maggie giggled. "Hey Delos."

"Hey Delos," The group repeated in unison.

"You know what?" Mary-Lynnette asked, not taking her eyes off Hayley. "I'm going to go talk to her." Mary-Lynnette decided.

"Hey bitch!" Mary-Lynnette strode over to where Hayley was being a total slut before any of her friends could grab her.

"Oh, you." Hayley scowled.

"Yeah me. What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Mary-Lynnette put her hands on her hips and her friends flanked her in the same position.

"Partying. What does it look bitch?" Hayley replied.

"Well go party somewhere else slut, this is a _graduates_' party, and like we already discussed, you _failed_."

"You are all allowed to have guests."

"Too bad. Get out." Mary-Lynnette ordered firmly.

Hayley stumbled forward to walk past Mary-Lynnette and leave and slapped her on the way by. And she strode right past Jeremy without so much as a "You don't touch my girl" bastard…

Hayley slammed the door on her way out and as soon she was out several people cheered.

Mary-Lynnette turned back to the group, feeling smug despite the sting on her cheek. That had been _much _easier then she had expected!

"Hey? Did you seriously just let that fake bitch get away with hitting your girl?" The cheering immediately stopped when Ash confronted Jeremy.

Mary-Lynnette's mood vanished instantly and she tried to catch Ash's eye to tell his to stop, but he was to pissed at Jeremy to focus on his surroundings.

"Well it wasn't going to make a difference." Jeremy scowled. "What's it to you anyway?"

"Well now that bitch is going to think she can get away with slapping people, and that's the last thing we need. A stupid, prostitute who thinks it's okay to slap people."

"You would have a lot of experience with prostitutes, wouldn't you Ash?" Jeremy said coldly.

There was a series of "Ohhh"s and "Buuurn"s amongst the circle that had surrounded the two boys.

Ash just replied by punching Jeremy in the face.

"No! You two stop it right now!" Mary-Lynnette screamed, breaking into the circle along with Ash's sister, Kestrel.

Jeremy just gave her a cold glance that everyone had been getting all week.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Mary-Lynnette demanded.

"What the hell is wrong with you! That's what I want to know!" Jeremy replied angrily.

"What did I do?"

"What did _you do_? What did _you do_? You got a freaking _tattoo_!" Jeremy yelled.

"Yeah! When I was extremely drunk!" Mary-Lynnette replied.

Many people in the crowd gasped, no one had thought that sweet, smart, goody-two-shoes Mary-Lynnette Carter would get a _tattoo_ or _drink_.

"Oh, so you want to blame this on drinks when you knew perfectly well what you were doing?"

Mary-Lynnette was just full of surprises. She slapped him. Giving Jeremy an identical handprint to the one on Mary-Lynnette's face. "And you know what?" Mary-Lynnette tore the engagement ring off of her finger. "If you're going to act this way over a mistake that I made, then let's see how you fret over the biggest one I've ever made!" Mary-Lynnette shoved the ring at Jeremy.

He took it with a look in his eyes Mary-Lynnette had never seen. It was beyond rage with a glint of something dangerous. Then to Mary-Lynnette's horror Jeremy raised his hand, but before he could do anything Ash had slammed into him and the boys fought.

"Why do you care so much about her bastard?" Jeremy yelled.

"Why don't you?" Ash replied.

"You two stop it!" Kestrel yelled fiercely and tore Ash off of Jeremy.

"Stay out of this Kestrel! You too Mary-Lynnette!" Ash said and punched Jeremy again.

"Seriously? Why do you care about Mary-Lynnette? Since when have you cared about anybody but yourself you rotten, bloodsucking, bastard!" Jeremy screamed.

"Since I slept with your girl!"

"Oh, yeah? I slept with your sister!"

**(AN: Don't you love me so much? I'm not going to stop here!) **

"_What_?" Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Kestrel, and Jeremy all exclaimed in unison over the gasps of the crowd.

"You _slept _with _him_?" Jeremy asked, turning on Mary-Lynnette.

"I told you! I was extremely, _extremely_ drunk! And you cheated on me too! When?" Mary-Lynnette placed her hands on her hips again.

"The same night you cheated on me you stupid bitch!" Jeremy was about to hit her again with Ash tackled him again.

Mary-Lynnette was shaking, partly from fear and partly from rage. "I'm a stupid bitch! You cheated on me too you grungy fucking _mutt_!" Mary-Lynnette had no clue where that came from.

Before anyone could reply, Bunny demanded that they take it outside.

"Yes, lets go outside." Ash brought Jeremy up by his arm and shoved him out of the back door. "Now which one did you sleep with?"

"Kestrel." Jeremy replied unemotionally.

Mary-Lynnette and Kestrel followed the boys into the woods behind Bunny's house- behind all of their houses.

"I'm so, so sorry for helping Jeremy cheat." Kestrel said, a bit awkwardly.

Mary-Lynnette couldn't bring herself to feel any resentment toward Kestrel. It was actually a _good_ thing Jeremy cheated too. "No, Kestrel, it's okay. I never would have been really happy with Jeremy and I think Ash and I are a better match anyway."

Kestrel smiled to herself and said, "Thanks."

They had lost the boys but there was a vicious growling up ahead.

"Uh.. Kestrel… What is that?" Mary-Lynnette asked shakily.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Kestrel promised as if she had said she'd go to go get smoothies later.

Mary-Lynnette edged closer to the fearless girl and the boys were in sight.

Mary-Lynnette gasped involuntarily. Jeremy- he was a- a… Oh my God what _is_ he? And Ash- does he have _fangs_?

"Oh… my… God…" Mary-Lynnette whispered.

"Sorry, ugly sight isn't it? Vampire and werewolf fights are nasty business." Kestrel said.

"Oh… God… I was going to marry a _werewolf_?" Mary-Lynnette said, repulsed. But she couldn't bring herself to be repulsed or even frightened of Ash.

He had a dangerous, hard glint in his silver eyes and Mary-Lynnette thought of what soldiers might look like going into battle. His lean- oh who was she kidding? His sexy arms tensed and ready at his sides and his posture every inch a blonde tiger ready to pounce. There were two fangs over Ash's perfect lips. Each fang was impossibly white and even when they were so far away, Marry-Lynnette knew they were sharp. _Very_ sharp.

He looked quiet beautiful actually. In a dangerous way, but Mary-Lynnette felt strangely attracted to that…

But Jeremy had sprouted hair on every inch of his body and his clothes were deposited next to him. His face had lengthened and Mary-Lynnette felt like collapsing in sobs. Ash she wasn't scared of… But the _thing_ Jeremy had turned into terrified her to the core.

"What'd we miss?" James asked, suddenly appearing behind Mary-Lynnette with Delos and Thierry, all of them had the same look in their eyes as Ash.

"Nothing much yet, but Mary-Lynnette's hypervenalating." Kestrel said with a frown.

Mary-Lynnette realized with a start she was. "I'm sorry." She said shortly, trying to catch her breath.

The look in Thierry's eyes disappeared. "You go help Ash, Kestrel and I will take Mary-Lynnette home."

"Help Ash with what?" Then she heard the aggressive snapping of jaws and several growls, coming from both vampires and werewolves.

"Oh, God." Mary-Lynnette chocked and fell to her knees, not even wanting to look.

Thierry picked Mary-Lynnette up and Kestrel asked him if he didn't want to stay and help.

"No, I promised Hannah I would never kill again." Thierry replied broodingly.

"Hannah's in on it too?" Mary-Lynnette sobbed.

"Yes, but she's not a Night Worlder."

"Thierry!" Kestrel exclaimed.

"Ash would tell her anyway. And they won't kill me!" And that's when Mary-Lynnette passed out.

**

* * *

**

Well what do you think?

**So we finally figured out what Jeremy's problem was! XD Tell me, how shocked were you when you found out he slept with Kestrel? Hahaha!**

**So what are they going to do to Jeremy? O.O Stay tuned… xD**

**I feel really bad for updating so much without my beta reader! But man, I am on a roll! Wonder where the roll came from! o.O Probably your reviews! xD**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**BookVampire**


	9. Chapter 8

**Betrayal for the Better- Chapter 8**

**Okay, so I was originally going to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed! :D But… Then I read Rosalina Cullen's review and I believe I owe this to her for making her scream in library! Tell me if your friend actually posts the video please! XD Lol!**

* * *

Mary-Lynnette awoke in her bedroom, her forehead beaded with sweat. She rubbed her eyes, trying to remember how she had gotten here when Bunny's party resurfaced to the front of her mind.

"Ash!" Mary-Lynnette gasped, sitting up straight and leaning for the lamp. It seemed ridiculous that she should care for Ash's well being more then Jeremy's, but Ash was… special to Mary-Lynnette.

The lamp flooded yellow light into her room and Mary-Lynnette's eyes were immediately drawn to the figure on the very edge of her bed.

"Ash, oh, Ash!" Mary-Lynnette threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"How are you feeling?" Ash asked as they leaned away from each other slightly.

"How am _I_? How are _you_?"

Ash smirked halfheartedly. "I asked you first."

Mary-Lynnette couldn't help rolling her eyes. "I'm fine. Now how are you?"

"Fine is a vague term." Mary-Lynnette noticed Ash's eyes had mostly stayed within the rage of darker colors.

Mary-Lynnette wrapped her arms around Ash's neck again and brought his lips to hers.

There it was. The electrical current that appeared to be connected to her central nervous system. The same pleasant jolt she got whenever she touched Ash. Only now it was intensified. Extremely intensified. Mary-Lynnette could vaguely make out a sort of pink fog around Ash's profile.

"Listen, Ash, I don't care if you're a vampire. Honestly it doesn't really surprise me, and you've probably been one for a while-" Ash's mouth quirked at that, "- and… how do I say this…? If that's what you've been- then it's what you are; it's you, and I love _you_." Mary-Lynnette said, looking into his eyes.

Ash held Mary-Lynnette tightly and kissed her passionately.

When they parted, Mary-Lynnette found herself under the gentle force of his weight.

"Ash…" Mary-Lynnette started, knotting her fingers in his soft hair.

"Yeah?" Ash mumbled, nipping at her earlobe.

"What… Happened to the others?" She couldn't bring herself to mention Jeremy's name.

"We're right here!" Maggie said from near Mary-Lynnette's bedroom window, Delos's arms around her waist.

Mary-Lynnette gave a short scream. "Oh, how long have you guys been standing there?"

"You really want to know?" Quinn smiled charmingly.

"Wait, you weren't there last night…" Mary-Lynnette trailed off in confusion and a crease appeared in her forehead.

"He and Rashel got a little… tied up." Ash moved off Mary-Lynnette and gave Quinn a devil-may-care grin.

Quinn scowled at Mary-Lynnette's carpet and Rashel laughed, putting her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Got tied up?" Mary-Lynnette raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Hannah giggled. "We found Quinn hog tied and Rashel sitting next to him, talking with a stake in her hand."

"What?"

"Well I'm a vampire hunter." Rashel explained.

"Oh… So when did you all find out?" Mary-Lynnette asked Maggie and Poppy.

"When we ran after you, Kestrel and the guys." Poppy admitted.

"Yeah…" Maggie trailed off, leaning on Delos, and paling a little.

"'We' being Poppy and Maggie. I went after Quinn and Rashel. They looked pretty… heated when they left…" Hannah said.

Mary-Lynnette shuddered, remembering what she had witnessed of the fight. "You are all okay right?" She asked earnestly, looking from one vampire to another.

"Oh, yeah." Ash said carelessly and leaned back on Mary-Lynnette's pillow with his hands behind his head

"We heal quickly, except for wounds from wood." Thierry explained softly.

Mary-Lynnette nodded slowly.

"We're also telepathic." Quinn grinned mischievously.

Ash chuckled and continued, "We can read minds, put thoughts in your head, and knock you out and erase your memories with a single thought."

Mary-Lynnette giggled involuntarily, remembering the quote "I can kill you with a thought" from a video her and Hannah watched one day.

Ash gave her a strange look and Mary-Lynnette felt a sort of... presence in her head, like she wasn't the only thing in her head.

"Relax. It's just me." Ash said with a slight look of concentration in his blue eyes. The look disappeared and Ash smiled at Mary-Lynnette.

"So… What about werewolves?" Mary-Lynnette asked quietly.

"Werewolves are affected by silver like vampires are for wood. They aren't very telepathic and that's pretty much all you want to know." James smiled gently yet jokingly.

"And they aren't very smart." Ash added.

Mary-Lynnette elbowed him gently.

"Really they aren't." Quinn agreed.

James rolled his eyes and seemed to tighten his arm around Poppy. "Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies."

"Always have been." Thierry said.

"Always will be." Ash concluded.

Mary-Lynnette suddenly remembered something else. "I have a question." Force of habit made her raise her hand slightly as she spoke over the other conversations that had started.

"Shoot." Ash smiled. "Bullets won't kill me."

Mary-Lynnette gave him a chided look and inquired seriously, "What's the Night World?"

Ash froze and his eyes darted to Thierry.

"As the Lord of the Night World, I give you my permission to tell everyone in this room who doesn't already know about the Night World." Thierry held up his right hand in a pledge.

Ash turned back to Mary-Lynnette, "Okay, so the Night World…."

* * *

Mary-Lynnette walked through the cemetery with a dozen purple irises in her hand. Irises. Her mother's favorite flower. The flower representing the vampires.

Ash had assured her it was just a coincidence, he had checked her ancestry and concluded that Mary-Lynnette was one hundred percent human.

Finally Mary-Lynnette reached her mother's grave. It had been two months since the funeral. And in those two months, Mary-Lynnette's life changed drastically.

She went from being engaged to Jeremy Lovett; to being engaged to a werewolf, to be in love with Ash Redfern; to being in love with a vampire.

The best part about loving a telepath was Ash let her into every nook and cranny of his mind, to just show her that he genuinely loved her too. Somehow the sparks still managed to intensify further. The Soulmate Connection. That's what Ash had called it. Soulmates, the other half, the missing piece, the moon and the night sky, Mary-Lynnette could go on forever.

She was now living in Burdock Farm with Ash and his sisters, Rowan and Jade.

Jeremy is still alive. No matter how much Ash really wanted to lodge a silver bullet in his chest. He's still living down by Mad Dog Creek with Kestrel. They had turned out to be Soulmates too. (Much to Ash's fury and dismay.)

Rashel and Quinn, Maggie and Delos, James and Poppy, and Hannah and Thierry ended up being Soulmates also. It was hard to believe that they felt they same thing Mary-Lynnette felt when she touched Ash, but then again why not?

"Hey, Mom." Mary-Lynnette sat near her mother's headstone and placed the flowers at its base. "Sorry I didn't come visit sooner."

Mary-Lynnette told her mother everything that had happened. Excluding the Night World. There were to many places to hide in the cemetery so it was too risky to talk about aloud.

She knew that Adelyn wouldn't reply to her. She knew she probably looked crazy talking to empty air. But she wanted to tell Adelyn about it and had a lot to talk about. Adelyn was always the person Mary-Lynnette could talk to. Mary-Lynnette vowed that wouldn't change. Even if Adelyn couldn't provide a wise saying.

"I listened to my heart. Even though it _does _sound extremely cheesy." Mary-Lynnette smiled, but it wavered quickly. "I wish I could have really gotten the chance to say goodbye. It's hard to believe the last time I saw you was when I graduated. It seems like forever ago." Mary-Lynnette felt wetness on her cheek. "I can't believe any of it." Mary-Lynnette ran her fingers on the smooth marble of the headstone and traced her mother's name.

The sky above thundered and Mary-Lynnette felt a rain drop on her head.

"Well, I'd better get going. I'll be back soon. I promise." Mary-Lynnette stood up. "I love you Mom." Mary-Lynnette said before walking back toward the gate, tears streaming freely.

She found Ash leaning on a statue of a miner, indicating the site where the gold diggers from the gold rush were buried.

She didn't even hesitate as her arms wrapped around his middle.

_You okay M'lin?_ Ash asked her silently, his cheek most likely resting on her head.

Mary-Lynnette didn't reply she only tightened her arms around him as the rain came pouring down.

"Let's get out of here." Ash led Mary-Lynnette over to his way-too-expensive-for-a-small-town car.

A nice warm fire in the fireplace greeted Mary-Lynnette when she and Ash made it home.

"I'm going to go dry off." Mary-Lynnette slowly made her way up to the room she shared with Ash and changed into sweats and a fresh t-shirt.

Ash was reading down stairs on the couch when she shakily walked down the stairs.

"You okay M'lin?" Ash set down his book and wrapped his arms around Mary-Lynnette pulling her down on his lap.

Mary-Lynnette rested her head on his shoulder and marveled in the feeling of his warm hands rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, I'm just a little…" Mary-Lynnette sighed. "Just trying to grasp the reality of it all."

"It is a lot to take in isn't it?" Ash murmured.

"Yeah." Mary-Lynnette laughed shakily and snuggled closer to Ash.

"Sorry." Ash apologized.

"For what?" Mary-Lynnette lifted her head slightly to look at him.

"For dumping the whole Night World thing on you after everything that happened."

"It's fine. There was going to be a change anyway, might as well have been a big one." Mary-Lynnette said, placing her hand on his shoulder and rubbing her nose against his.

Ash smiled sympathetically at her and brought his lips to hers.

**

* * *

**

I'M SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

**I know! I'm terrible!**

**Also… This is the last chapter… But don't worry! I'm doing and epilogue!**

**And I just, you know, might be able to, uh, do a sequel… If you want me too.**

**Tell me please! By reviewing! Please!**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay and the fact that this is so short!**

**Sorry! Please review!**

**BookVampire**


	10. Author's Note

**Betrayal for the Better- Author's Note**

** *Headdesk repeatedly* I'm so stupid! I forgot I already updated! *Headdesk* GAH!**

** So sorry for the confusion!**

** School started this week. Bleh. And I've been really stressed about everything because we already had our first quiz and we take notes in almost every class! XPPP My hand is SO cramped!**

** Finally I know what the sequel is going to be called! Torn in Two or Not Afraid…. Or something else. Just keep you eyes peeled! Please!**

** BTW, Torn in Two is one of my favorite songs! It's by After We Fall! And Not Afraid is by Emimen though I don't listen to him.**

**I have no clue when the sequel will be out, much less the epilogue!**

** Sorry!**

** Sorry!**

** And sorry!**

** For my stupidity and laziness!**

** Oh! And sorry Nessa for not sending this to you first but I wanted to clear up the confusion!**

** SO SORRY!**

** BookVampire**


	11. Epilogue

**Betrayal for the Better- Epilogue**

**Yes! This is the epilogue! The end! But no worries! As you know, there will be a sequel! [:**

**You'll so kill me for this being the ending… but… *Laughs evilly* you'll live.**

**Sorry for the delay! I'll explain in a one shot I'll hopefully get started on after this!**

**So here you are!**

* * *

Two blondes walked into the Briar Creek Medical Clinic arm in arm. Both girls were in tight, short skirts and masks of makeup.

One blonde leaned over the counter and smiled flirtatiously, despite the receptionist being a woman. "We have an appointment with Dr… Dr…" She looked to the second blonde for help.

The second blonde resisted the urge to roll her eyes and looked at the skeptical looking receptionist. "Our appointment is with Dr. Burns." She smiled innocently.

The receptionist looked between both girls before picking up a phone and informing Dr. Burns of the girl's arrival. The receptionist nodded for the girls to go on back and they did so happily.

"Ah, girls, nice to see you again." Dr. Burns smiled warmly at the two girls as they entered his office.

Dr. Michael Burns was a very young doctor in his late twenties with dark green eyes and dark brown hair. He was very good-looking and still very… hormonal. Which was why the blondes chose him for their plan.

"Nice to see you too." The first blonde smiled flirtatiously.

"We've missed you." The second blonde began rubbing his arm gently.

"Well, ah… I'm glad to here that." The doctor chuckled nervously, wiping sweat from his forehead when the blonde pressed herself against him.

"Is there anything I can do for you ladies?" Michael asked, breathing hard.

"Yes, actually there is." The second blond smiled seductively.

"You see, we know Mary-Lynnette Carter is coming in later for a paternity test." The first blond began.

"I am not Mary-Lynnette's doctor, but even if I was I'm not allowed to discuss this with you." Dr. Burns said as seriously as he could with Blond #2 still pressed hard against him.

"But you can still help us." The blonde kissed him gently.

"How?" He croaked.

"By switching the test if there's need to." The second blond smiled up at him and kissed him again.

"What do you mean?"

"We want the results of the test to say Jeremy Lovett is the father of her baby." The first blond said with an evil smile.

Michael made a chocking sound. "But why in the world would you want to do that?" He pushed the blond away.

"Because she's a bitch and she deserves it!" The first blond screamed. "And you're going to do what we say!"

"Or else what?" Michael asked slowly.

"Or else we'll show the pictures from our last exchange to your boss." The second blond said sweetly, pulling very inappropriate pictures from her oversized purse.

Michael swallowed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good. And if you succeed, we'll reward you. And we know how to pay our debts." The second blonde said sweetly and seductively and gave the doctor one last kiss before the blondes left.

"You think he'll do it Hayley?"

"I know he will Bunny."

"Good. That's what she gets for stealing my Ash."

"That's what she gets for insulting me."

Hayley and Bunny smirked triumphantly. That bitch was going _down_.

* * *

A week later Mary-Lynnette sat on the floor of her and Ash's bedroom, surrounded by her girl friends.

Another envelope was in her hands. Ironic how this started with an envelope, and it ends with an envelope.

Ash was out with Quinn, Delos, James, and Thierry, so that just left the girls to discuss… issues.

"How the _hell_ have you managed to keep this from him this long?" Rashel asked in amazement.

Mary-Lynnette shrugged. "He's giving me time."

"But hasn't he tried to mess with you're mind?" Poppy asked.

"No! He wouldn't do that! He respects my privacy!" Mary-Lynnette snapped.

"Mhm. Right." Rashel leaned back on her elbows.

"Okay, so I managed to hid the fact that I'm pregnant from Ash so far! So what? I'll tell him soon!" Mary-Lynnette grimaced.

Hannah shook her head. "That's impressive, but what will he think when he finds out?"

"He'll understand I needed time to figure it out before I told him."

"And if he doesn't?" Rashel asked skeptically.

"Then I'll _make_ him."

"Mhm. Right."

Mary-Lynnette gave her a look and turned her attention back to the envelope. Her hands were shaking worse than when she had opened her graduation results.

"What does it say?" Hannah asked softly.

"Nothing I want to hear." Mary-Lynnette replied brokenly. She passed the results to Poppy, who read it rapidly and wrapped her arms around Mary-Lynnette. The other girls quickly did the same.

"Well at least he's not dead." Maggie tried to sound cheerful.

"No! That's _not_ a good thing! I wish he _were dead_!" Mary-Lynnette sobbed.

She had no clue what to do before, now she was so, so utterly lost. Why _her_? What did she ever _do_ to deserve this fate? Why?

"It'll work out Mare." Poppy said confidently.

Mary-Lynnette highly doubted that.

"Ladies we're home!" Ash's voice traveled up the stairs.

Mary-Lynnette wiped her eyes and motioned for the girls to go on downstairs first. She received a parting hug from each and listened as they trampled down the steps.

"Where's Mare?" She heard Ash asked worriedly and felt him reach for her mind.

"She's not feeling well. She's upstairs." Hannah said and Mary-Lynnette could picture her soothing face trying to reassure a panicking Ash.

"Oh," Was all Ash said.

"Well I think it's time to go." Quinn said. "See you guys later." Mary-Lynnette heard the front door bang shut.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling one hundred percent. I'm ready to go." Maggie said. "Bye." She and Delos said simultaneously and the door slammed again.

"Well we should head out. Bye." Thierry said, in a slightly confused tone and Mary-Lynnette could see Hannah shoving Thierry out the door.

Mary-Lynnette didn't realized she'd started crying again until she saw she tears in the mirror hanging in her and Ash's room.

Oh, God, what was she going to _do_?

Well first things first. Tell Ash.

She heard his footsteps on the stairs and walked toward it. It opened just as she got there and Ash too one look at her and she was in his arms.

"M'lin, what's wrong?" He asked walking them over to the bed and sitting her in his lap.

"There's something I need to tell you." Mary-Lynnette sobbed.

"You aren't seriously sick are you?" Ash asked, concern was evident on his face.

"No. But I'm…" Mary-Lynnette couldn't finish.

"You're…?" Ash asked. "Oh, M'lin you can tell me. I can take it." He reassured her by cupping her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Mary-Lynette nodded. "I guess you do owe me." She managed a weak smile.

"I owe you a lot." Ash breathed, kissing her wet cheek softly.

Mary-Lynnette built up her courage and sighed. She looked him in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

Ash didn't respond he just stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"Ash? Oh, Ash, say something! Anything!" She pleaded, grabbing his face in her hands.

"What did you say?" He asked in the barest of whispers.

"I'm pregnant." Mary-Lynnette repeated.

Ash thought about this for a moment and hugged her tighter.

"Mary-Lynnette?" He asked softly after several silent minutes of rocking her.

"Yes." She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"Who's the father?"

"Jeremy."

She could tell he didn't like this and that he was struggling with something. At last he huffed and laid her down and lay next to her.

"Mary-Lynnette, I love you. I do, and I don't care. Well yes I do, but I won't abandon you. I can't abandon you." He said softly, kissing her face and her hands.

"Thank you. I'm just so scared. I don't know what to do." She cried.

"I'll help you. I will. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Mary-Lynnette shook her head. "Not now. Just hold me."

Ash did as she wished and repeated "I love you" to her until she fell asleep.

As she slept, Ash thought. He was probably having the same thoughts she was. Why me? What did I ever do? Why me? Why?

But of course she never did anything wrong. It was he. He had created the conflict inside her. Okay, maybe not the physical problem, but if it wasn't for him she'd still be engaged to Lovett and be happy _and not pregnant_. But he didn't know that and it was too late now anyway.

Plus he couldn't stand the thought of Lovett even touching her. Which was ridiculous because Mary-Lynnette had been engaged to Lovett at one point when Ash had nothing to do with his M'lin, but he still felt very protective of her.

He looked down at her restless face. She looked so peaceful yet so troubled and still managed to take his breath away like a jab to the gut.

He loved her, he did. But how could he live with her and a child that wasn't really his? And how would he feel if it _was_ his? He wasn't ready for kids! Hell, he was barely even ready for a serious relationship! But he would do this. He would do it for Mary-Lynnette.

A distant part of his mind was telling him to get the hell out while he still could, but that part was silenced by loyalty. But one thought kept creeping up to the front of his mind. Abortion.

He flinched, disgusted with himself. Mary-Lynnette would kill him if he even suggested it. She'd kill him for even thinking of it in the first place.

One thing was for sure; Mary-Lynnette would not do anything to harm her child. That he could count on.

_He wasn't ready for this! Damnit! _

Then again, was anyone ever really?

Thierry and Hannah had been together forever, and been together throughout forever and Ash was sure they had never been ready for kids, not that she had ever lived long enough for that, but Maya seemed to have taken a break this lifetime.

Ash rubbed his hand across Mary-Lynnette's stomach. It was so smooth, so _flat_. How could she be pregnant?

He needed to clear his head but he would not leave her side.

_Rowan_! He called silently.

_Yes_? Came her wary reply.

_I need to go feed, but I don't want to leave Mare alone just in case she wakes up sick and needs something. Can you come watch her?_

He could hear the smile in her mental voice. _Yeah, I'll be up shortly. You are such a worrywart._

With good reason, Ash thought and stood when Rowan opened the door.

"Thanks." He whispered and she nodded. He bolted down the stairs and sprinted into the forest.

The air rushed past him, clearing his head and cleaning it of all thoughts. He hunted for a bit and when he felt he was ready.

He sprinted up to his and Mare's room and found her and Rowan asleep. He smiled, glad that Mare and Rowan were so close.

He went back downstairs and began to think again.

He could do this. He would do it. All for Mary-Lynnette. Because that's how much he loved her.

**

* * *

**

So here you are! I hope you all like it!

**Anything you recognize, I do not own! Including this disclaimer.**

**So I have finally decided upon the sequels title! Well at least I can think of something better… ****SECOND HAND NEWS! ****Yes, that is a song! It's by Fleetwood Mac and AMAZING! So go listen! :DDD**

**Sucky title, I know, but I will think of something better! Hopefully…**

**Anyway, thank you to YayNessa for the beta-Read!**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**BookVampire**


End file.
